


What Was Missing

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gapfillerpalooza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-15
Updated: 2005-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for season two, episode twelve. Justin shows Brian what he'd miss if he stayed in NYC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Missing

I had spent most of the weekend cataloguing the things I missed most about Brian. They were mostly little things, like the way he tasted when we stumbled in the door from Babylon, his breath saturated with alcohol and smoke and his skin salty against my tongue. Or how his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, impossibly long and dark against his tanned skin, when I took him in my mouth. Right near the top were the sounds he made when he came, his soft grunts and sharp shouts and nearly silent panting. 

A whole ton of other things came back to me when Brian was naked above me on the bed, his eyebrow arched and his hands on his hips. I almost took the time to add them to the list, but then I decided that would be a waste. Why think about all the things I missed, when now Brian was home and naked and hard above me?

I slid my hands around the backs of his thighs, skimming my palms up over muscle and warm skin and the slight curve of his ass, pulling him forward and up just enough to get his balls to brush my chin, ducking my head to open my mouth around them.

I could picture his eyelids sliding closed and his head falling back as I made lazy circles with my tongue, my nostrils filled with Brian’s scent, my hands filled with Brian’s skin, my head filled with _Brian_. 

His knees tightened against my sides when I pressed sloppy wet kisses to the underside of his dick, and he slid his fingers into my hair, tugging to hurry me up, and I grinned smugly to myself before taking him into my mouth.

I must not have been the only one missing things over the weekend.

His hand fell away from my head when I lifted it from the mattress to get a better angle, and he leaned forward at the same time, bracing his hands somewhere above me.

I sucked hard, hollowing my cheeks and using my elbows to press further upwards, and I felt a tremor go through him.

“Fuck, Justin … “

I pulled back and off, tilting my head back to get a view of his face, his head hung down and his eyes squeezed shut. “Well, if you really want – “

Brian slitted only one eye open, but even then his glare was powerful. “You’re stopping why?”

“Flip over.” 

Brian complied, sprawling on his back, keeping his eyes on me. I stretched out along his side, trailing kisses down his ribcage while I jerked him slowly with one hand. 

He shifted restlessly until I replaced my fingers with my mouth, and then he settled into the mattress with an almost relieved sigh, spreading his legs and kneading my scalp with his fingertips. I set a steady pace, holding off on doing anything I knew would take him to the edge.

I knew that if I kept it up long enough, just a rhythm of updown updown, sucking gently and keeping my hand still at the base, Brian would kind of zone out, huffs of breath alternating with closed-mouth moans. I just had to wait until that moment to slide one finger of my free hand into my mouth right along Brian’s dick, giving it a coat of saliva before pressing it into Brian’s ass.

His grip tightened on my hair and he lifted his hips just slightly at the intrusion, but he made no move to stop me. I pushed it in all the way and pulled it back out and hesitated before repeating, waiting to see if there was a hitch in his breath. Nothing.

I waited mere minutes before adding a second finger, slicking it with spit the same way I had the first one and then sliding them both into Brian’s ass. He bucked up at that, pulling hard on my hair and I waited, sucking at the head of his dick, until he relaxed. 

I fingered him just a little faster and soon he was moving against me, rocking his dick up into my mouth and his ass down onto my fingers. His moans came faster, and were gritted out between clenched teeth. I pulled my fingers free and coated a third one, ignoring Brian’s sounds of protest when my mouth wasn’t on his dick. 

He gasped when all three of my fingers were inside of his ass, and ground down on them with an almost helpless _expression on his face. I didn’t want to stop watching him, the way his lips pressed together in a taut line before opening to let a moan through, the way his jaw muscle jumped when I crooked my fingers, how beads of sweat popped out on his forehead and then rolled down to wet the strands of hair at his temple. 

I used my hand on his dick so I could keep my eyes on his face, and when his orgasm hit my groan joined his; the sight of him coming was almost enough to get me there, too.

I left my fingers in place until he’d shuddered through his aftershocks, and then removed both of my hands to wipe them on the sheets, scooting up to bring my face level with his.

“You know,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I must’ve had fifteen, twenty orgasms this weekend, and none of them were that good.”

I felt my grin spread across my face and I trailed a hand over his sweaty chest. “That’s a shame.”

Brian rolled to his side with a satisfied groan and slid his arm over my hip. “Not really. I needed one reason to come back to this city.”

I felt my heart swell in my chest, and forgot all about the hours I’d spent missing him. It had been like torture, but it had been worth it.


End file.
